


Встреча на (Эльбе) Миньоне ver. 2.0

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Nicht_Schuldig



Series: ФБ 2020: челлендж [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Appliqué / Application, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embroidery, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fridge Magnets, Gen, Handmade, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicht_Schuldig/pseuds/Nicht_Schuldig
Summary: Материалы: фетр, мулине, магнитное полотно.По мотивамартовDejavidetc, разрешение на использование получено
Series: ФБ 2020: челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864684
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко





	Встреча на (Эльбе) Миньоне ver. 2.0

  
**"Сдавайся, Корасон!"**

  
**"Упс" (осечка)**

  
**А помнишь, Доффи?**

  
***стреляет от переизбытка чувств***

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: фетр, мулине, магнитное полотно.  
> По мотивам [артов](https://irhelsol.tumblr.com/post/614589999565914112/%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%8B%D0%B5-%D0%BB%D1%83%D1%87%D1%88%D0%B8%D0%B5-%D0%B2-%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B5-%D0%BF%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B8-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD-%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB) Dejavidetc, разрешение на использование получено


End file.
